Drabble: Relationship Between Nations
by Hasegawa
Summary: Family and Marriage. Sweet things that happened to many of the nations. Pairings: NiChu, US UK, Switzerland X Liec, SuFin Hanatamago family. Rate: T.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles. Short pharargraphs about relationship between nations.

Pairing: Japan X China, US X UK, Switzerland X Liec, Hanatamago family (Sweden X Finland plus Sealand and Hanatamago).

Warning: Nothing (finally, I can make something rated T!)

Note: I need more fanfiction to read. please, somebody make some. I am in the middle of studying and I need a fresh fanfiction. please, please please.

By the way, I am currently crazy about the Korean Movie: The King and The Clown (The King's Man).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His children feet bounced along, trying to keep up with China's step. China slowed his feet down and smiled.<p>

"It's OK, aru! We have the whole day!"

Japan's face lighted up. "Yes! But we should finish the Chinatown Trip in one day! There is so much to see, Yao nii-san!"

China laughed. "What do you want to see, aru?"

Japan counted his fingers. "The lanterns? The red pockets? The bakery? The cakes? The festival? The fountain? The treats and snacks!"

China laughed adorably, and pulled Japan up to his embrace. "You are so impatient, aru! We cannot get everything in one day, otherwise you will get sick from stomach-ache and will be very tired, aru!"

Japan closed his mouth, seriously thinking about China's suggestion. His face looked so adorable China couldn't help but laughed. And then, since Chinatown was full of people in that particular weekend, they bumped into someone.

"Dui bu qi!" China apologized.

"Mei shi." The man smiled back, and his wife smiled at them too. Japan saw how the man and his wife linked their arms very closely and the husband were very protective over his wife.

"Yao-nii…"

"Yes, aru?"

"Why are they so close together? They are man and woman. They are not supposed to stand that close, are they?"

China smiled. "They are husband and wife, so they can do it, aru."

"Husband and wife?"

"Yes. It's a relationship where you love the other person so much and want to stay together for the rest of your life, aru."

Japan looked like he was thinking again. China couldn't help but giggle, because he found it too sweet. Japan was a serious kid, yet he possessed the innocence that made the seriousness very very delightful.

"If that's the case…" Japan childish voice alerted China. "Then I want to be your husband, Yao-nii."

China was caught unguarded when the small boy in his arms kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Yao-san."

China blushed deeply. Oh my. He was kissed by the small boy he got from the forest. And the boy said he loved him. Of course China was happy beyond belief.

"A hahaha, Kiku, You are still too small, aru! If only you are bigger a bit, then yoroshi."

Kiku pouted.

* * *

><p>Japan, now grown up and able to lift his smaller brother onto the futon, smiled. China was sleeping soundly even though he was supposed to be visiting Japan. Maybe because Japan valued tranquillity, so his house was super peaceful; rendering China to fall asleep just after two hours of sitting together and enjoying the Zen garden.<p>

Japan knew he has been foolish; his younger days have hurt China and he couldn't take it back. But their current relationship wasn't too bad either. They still talked, and China has started to believe him to actually visit his house again.

They enjoyed the dango sweet and green tea. China ate a lot (and even slipped some dango into his sleeves; but then Japan laughed and told him he has more for China to bring back home) and talked animatedly. But true to his age, he started being sleepy and in no time, he collapsed on the floor beside Japan, snoring.

He was strong enough to lift his eldest brother now. China felt so good in his arms, and the childish although oldest nation was drooling on his side.

"Hmm… Dan go… Ki Ku… like…"

"Yes, yes, I know you like my dango." Japan chuckled.

_But do you like me?_

"You know, Yao-san…" Japan whispered to the sleeping nation. "I still am serious about my proposal."

China smiled and drooled even more. "…Nyam… Ki Ku… dan..go…"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the globe,<p>

"Let me go, you git! I need sleep!" England tried to free himself from America's merciless grab. The American nation didn't fully understand his own strength. But he stubbornly slipped into the cover behind England.

"Let us sleep together!"

"You are a bloody walking fat storage, fool. My bed is small.. Hey! Get out of my bed!"

"Move, Iggy, move."

"… I am too sleepy to kick you out. Be thankful, moron."

America nodded and snuggled closer to the nation who had brought him up. England's scent enveloped him, just like when he was still small and England always let him sleep in his bed, together.

England's snore could be heard soon enough, and America poked England's cheek, but with no response.

"…You know, I always dream of marrying you. If only you area girl, then I will make you pregnant and we can get married…"

He was lucky England was already in lala land with his many magical creatures.

* * *

><p>"…It's a lovely day."<p>

Liechtenstein nodded at her brother's suggestion. They were enjoying the day, it was blue sky and endless green field around them.

"Nii-sama…"

"Yes…"

"…I enjoy being with you."

"Me too."

They don't need to be married physically, they are already married mentally.

* * *

><p>"Mama, mama!" Sealand ran into the kitchen. "Mama, look at what I found!"<p>

"I am not your mother, Sea-kun." Finland smiled gently, trying to explain. He had failed over and over again. The boy still called him mother. "What did you find?"

"I found papa sunbathing with Hanatamago on his face!"

Finland dropped everything he was doing and went to get his camera.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of my drabbles. I wanna make more, maybe DenNor and IggyCchu, also Rochu, and France X Canada.<p>

Review? light me up, please~!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Second part.

Yeah, I failed to maintain the T rating...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A waterfall-like pillow movement fallen on top of his sleepy head. England moaned and opened his eyes.<p>

"W—what?" he stuttered, when he saw crying China beside him, naked and exposed, blushing furiously, hitting him with the pillow. "Stop hitting me with the pillow!"

"You MUST take responsibility, aru!" China screamed, tears streaming down his cheek. "You imbecile, bastard, ahen!"

"Hey, hey what's the…"

"You took my virginity! I haven't even done anything with any woman, aru! And my ass hurts! Stupid, stupid, stuuupid! I hate you so much, ahen!"

"Ya—Yao, calm down…"

"How can I come down, aru? You drugged me and raped me!"

"…But it was your own choice. You get drunk from your own Chinese alcohol you brought for me, Yao. It's not my fault…"

"But you took me, ahen!"

"Well, you were so sexy and you said you wanted it, so…"

"Stupid! What if I get pregnant? I never had girlfriend before, ahen!"

A new and interesting fact sunk into Arthur's head. "..So you are… a virgin, Yao?"

"Stupid ahen shut up."

"Hey, I am just asking. Don't worry, I used condom and I don't have STD."

"But…But what if I am pregnant, aru?"

"You are a guy, you can't get pregnant, Yao."

"Who knows? Are you a doctor, ahen?"

"…You have lived even longer than me. Don't tell me you never…"

China blushed even deeper, if that's possible. "I… I haven't even kissed a girl, aru… I am screwed…"

England smiled, despite his guilt. "Fine. Let's go to the doctor to confirm. I'll take you."

"You pay the bill, ahen."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

><p>Japan opened the door to the Asian Palace just to find his brother rushed in, ignoring him and went straight to his room. Behind him, England smiled awkwardly.<p>

"Morning, Honda."

"Mr. Kirkland… what happened with Yao nii?"

"…Well, it was just an accident…"

"GET LOST AHEN I HATE YOU YOU HUMILIATE ME AHEN GET LOST!"

The scream filled the corridor. Japan flinched and he became even more suspicious.

"What did you do to my brother, Mr. Arthur?" his voice was dangerously low.

"No, nothing…"

"YOU NEED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY, ARU! YOU MUST MARRY ME!"

Japan held his breath. His face became dark and he smiled coldly.

"Get lost, Mr. Kirkland. I hope we never see you again."

England swallowed hard as the door to the Asian Palace was closed on his face.

* * *

><p>ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLOBE<p>

Norway opened his eyes. his long eyelashes blinked for a moment, before he noticed that the man underneath the blanket beside him was shaking.

"…Denmark?"

"Sorry, we are coming in." Finland's voice was heard from behind the door. the next moment the door was unlocked and Finland was standing, smiling.

"Norway, I am sorry for barging in, I have been calling you, but the house seemed to be empty… Ah! I am sorry, did I disturb you two?"

Looking at the blushing Finnish, Norway blinked his eyes again, in confusion. But his face was still stoic as usual. "Fin…?" his voice trailed, but cut down by the sobbing sound from the bundle beside him.

"You have taken my innocence! Norway, you must take responsibility and marry me!" Norway's blinked even harder. It was the muffled sound from Denmark.

"Den…?"

Denmark came out from below the blanket and his face was filled with tears. "I have never doing it with a girl, even! And you… you were the first…"

Norway's eyes became a line. He was the bottom, for giant's sake, and yesterday night was just a flirty accident. Why did Denmark act like a virgin girl when he was the top in their activity? And it wasn't like they were going out, it was because of cold and their wood supply was running out, so they started drinking Vodka and everything just followed from there.

Meanwhile, Finland squealed. "Oh my! So that's mean you two are going to marry? I can help you to make a celebration party! Su-san, Su-san, please come here and listen! Den and Nor are marrying each other!"

Sweden appeared in a flash of light. "Whad'dya m'an?

"It' a celebration!" Finland smiled and hugged his husband. "I suggest we start preparing now, so we can celebrate it by tonight's dinner!"

Norway was speechless.

He was equally silent when Denmark suddenly glomped him and pulled him back to underneath the blanket...

* * *

><p>Ahahahaha. I love 4000 years old V China!<p>

Any idea for next one? Theme: Marriage and relationship~ Fluff.

Thank you for readinG!


End file.
